culminating_project_special_education_resourcesfandomcom-20200213-history
Positive Behavior Supports, Differentiated Instruction, and Assistive Technology
Teaching learners with disabilities can be challenging. This is a highly individualized process and can help students master the skills they need. "Success for the student with learning disabilities requires a focus on individual achievement, individual progress, and individual learning. This requires specific, directed, individualized, intensive remedial instruction for students who are struggling" (Learning Disabilities Association of America, 2018). There are some strategies and teaching methods that can be put into place to make things a little easier. * Direct instruction: explicit approach to teaching to has clear outcomes * Learning strategy instruction: devoting instructional time to teaching learning skills and strategies students can use in different situations * using a structured multi-sensory approach * Scaffolding: this starts with the teacher using explicit instruction to provide highly individualized instruction then allowing the student to slowly master the skill while the teacher monitors that student Students are very individual and will respond to different learning instruction. Some examples can be found in the fourteen different categories for disabilities. # Autism: respond well to routine, be direct, children with Autism have trouble picking up on social cues, avoid overstimulation, provide as much warning as possible when schedules change, understand that children with Autism will have some obsessive behaviors and might have behavioral issues. # Deaf-blindness: understand the students need for touch and exploratory learning, know the need for symbolic communication, point families to resources that will support them, use of assistive technology. # Deafness: teach self-advocacy, assistive technology, be aware of students with hearing loss and speak toward them so they can see you, provide written materials, if there is another way of learning like videos or a listening activity then provide closed captioning, use of interpreters. # Developmental Delay: clear daily schedule, make direction clearly understood, build motivation. # Emotional Disturbance: functional behavior assessments (FBAs), behavior intervention plans (BIPs), classroom management, developing rapport, having a strong sense of community in the classroom. # Hearing Impairment: be aware of students with hearing loss and speak toward them so they can see you, preferential seating, provide written materials, flexability, have a nonverbal cue to get attention of students. # Intellectual disability: assistive technology, direct instruction, development of functional skills, breaking down larger tasks into more manageable parts, small group teaching, physical and verbal prompting. # Multiple disabilities: depends on the students needs, peer tutoring, assistive technology. # Orthopedic Impairment: depends on the students needs, assistive technology or sufficient augmentative communication, development of fine and gross motor skills, awareness of medical condition. # Other Health Impairment: extra time, clearly defined rules and expectations, consistent schedule, structured times, assistive technology. # Specific Learning disability: understand that this encompasses a lot, breaking long tasks into smaller pieces, prompts and cues, repetition, phonics, practice with reading and writing skills, direct instruction, assistive technology. # Speech or language impairment: access to services like speech-language pathologists, using assistive technology or augmentative communication, incorporating strategies into the general education classroom. # Traumatic Brain Injury: repetition, direct instruction and demonstration, provide breaks, remove distractions, extra time, assistive technology, organization skills, parent communication. # Visual impairment: encourage independence, provide written material in an acceptable way, assistive technology, verbal cues, braille translations, preparations. Roles and skills needed of special education teacher: * Balance individual rights and school discipline plans * Help with staff development for positive behavior systems (i.e. creating rules, staff development) * Continuing the management of behavior and accommodating needs of students * Assist teachers with BIPs and FBAs * Collaboration with general education teachers * Data driven decision making (data analysis, CBM, assessment for special education) * Evidence based intervention implementation (direct instruction) * Social and emotional behavior supports * Differentiating instruction (modifications and accommodations) * Transitions services Positive Learning Environment: Creating a positive learning environment includes a lot of different factors. Making sure children feel safe and happy to learn will create a better environment for everyone. It will also lead to more positive behavior and happier environment. * Positive classroom environment * Creating a physical environment that allows for more movement for children with disabilities * Creating a physical environment that creates less distractions * Supports for students with special needs * Study carrels * Interest centers Common techniques and approaches in Positive Behavior Systems: * Differentiating Instruction (Individualizing Education) ** Wide range of students can be helped in the general education classroom ** Different types of differentiation (setting, content, materials, instructional * Emphasis on instructional practices * Progress monitoring (continuous) ** Those who do not respond to the interventions in a certain tier in a reasonable amount of time will move up tiers based on needs * Supporting observable and measurable behavior * School wide system of mutual respect * Help students succeed in a variety of ways while still keeping them in the least restrictive environment